Sora's Adventures of Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan
is an upcoming film will be created by X0209. It will appear on Pandora.TV Plot On his planet in the Otherworld, King Kai senses the destruction of the South Galaxy by an unknown Super Saiyan, telepathically contacting Goku upon realizing the that the North Galaxy will be targeted next. At that moment, Goku and Chi-Chi are sitting down having an interview at a private school which they hope Gohan will attend, Goku abruptly uses Instant Transmission to reach King Kai's planet and get the entire story. Back on Earth, the Z-Fighters are having a picnic in an unknown peaceful area when a spaceship lands and an army of emerging humanoids greet Vegeta as their king. Their leader is a Saiyan, Paragus, who claims that he has created a New Planet Vegeta and wishes for Vegeta to accompany him in order to rule as the new king. Vegeta initially refuses, but agrees after Paragus tells him that a being known as the "Legendary Super Saiyan" is running rampant throughout the galaxy and must be destroyed before he comes to Earth. Skeptical of Paragus' story, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Master Roshi and Oolong go along with Vegeta. On New Vegeta, Vegeta meets Paragus' son, Broly, and the two leave together to hunt down the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gohan, Trunks and Krillin meet the planet's slaves and defend them from their abusive masters. During the struggle, Goku arrives via Instant Transmission, having followed their energy signals after King Kai's story. The slaves tell them that the Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed their planet, and they were found by Paragus, who made them into his slaves. That night, Vegeta and Broly return, having had no luck. While Vegeta receives Goku coldly, Broly appears agitated at the mere sight of him as Paragus calms his son down by raising his hand as a light shines on his bracelet. But Broly later attacks Goku in the middle of the night with the two evenly matched before Paragus appears and calms Broly down again. After the fight Goku suspects that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan due to their similar ki and also begins to doubt Paragus' claims. Paragus, for his part, has been controlling Broly with a mind control device, which he suspects may be malfunctioning. Paragus then realizes that Broly is responding to Goku: The two revealed to have been born on the same day and in neighboring pods with Broly bearing a subconscious hatred towards Goku for being agitated by the infant's constant crying. Vegeta soon loses patience with Paragus and decides to return to Earth with the others, as Goku and the others confront Paragus upon learning the truth of Broly which the slaves even confirmed to be one who destroyed their planet. Broly's rage against Goku swells up to the point of breaking free of the mind control device as he transforms into a behemoth of a Super Saiyan: the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly proceeds to attack Goku and the others while Vegeta lost his will to fight at the sight of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus taunts Vegeta for being naïve while revealing that Broly was born with a power level of 10,000, feared by King Vegeta to the point of ordering the child's death on the day. Paragus pleaded for his son and was severely wounded and left for dead, Broly's power manifesting to blast them off of Planet Vegeta as it was destroyed by Frieza. But Broly's exposure Goku's crying, followed by his attempted execution and survival the Saiyan eradication, rendered him severely unstable as he got older. Paragus was forced to use a mind control device to pacify his son after being blinded in one eye, intending to have his revenge on King Vegeta's bloodline and convert Earth into new Planet Vegeta to rule the entire universe from. Furthermore, a comet, Camori, is approaching New Vegeta, and will destroy it upon impact. Broly makes quick work of Goku, Gohan and Trunks. Piccolo arrives with Senzu beans and is also beaten, but summons enough will power to forcibly bring Vegeta to the battlefield. Seeing Broly pummel his friends repeatedly eventually gives Vegeta enough incentive to join the fight, but he also proves to be no match for Broly. Paragus tries to escape from New Vegeta by himself, only for his escape pod to be crushed by Broly and flung into the comet. However, despite Broly's power, Goku refuses to stay down, and takes every blow Broly lands on him, even with his friends offering him their remaining power. After much reluctance, Vegeta finally gives some of his energy, which gives Goku enough power to resist Broly and punch him in exactly the same place where he was stabbed as a baby, causing Broly to bleed profusely and apparently explode. Just as Camori hits and destroys New Vegeta, the Z Fighters and the slaves escape in the spaceship Piccolo used to follow Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Gohan teleport straight to their garden, where they are confronted by an angry Chi-Chi, who is annoyed with Goku for leaving during the interview. Goku then comically recites what Chi-Chi told him to say for the school interview, causing her to faint. Trivia *will be guest star in this film. Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Dragon Ball crossovers Category:Anime Crossovers Category:Anime Films